Memories
by bravewings
Summary: AU-ish. When he told her he was a walking-talking magnet and his part-time job was being the government's hitman, he expected her to run in the other direction screaming 'bloody murder'. He was definitely not expecting to be compared to 'Octopus' men and bunny magnets. Toki/OC.


_**deicated**_** to: **_oliviaotakusama10_

_**disclaimer: **_Own Code:Breaker? LOL, no.

_**summary: **_AU-ish. When he told her he was a walking-talking magnet and his part-time job was being the government's hitman, he expected her to run in the other direction screaming 'bloody murder'. He was definitely not expecting to be compared to 'Octopus' men and bunny magnets. Toki/OC.

_**memories**_

Toki Fujiwara quietly looked at his girlfriend, who was looking back at him with equal intenisty. She was wearing the school uniform way more neatly than he ever did and her face was as blank as the cloudless sky above them. She had her dark hair tied to a neat ponytail and her hands were loosely holding her school bag.

"Toki, I have my tuition class starting in fifteen minutes. It's strangely convenient how your mouth never shuts up when I want it to but now, you're as quiet as-" she started talking. Her voice always sounded something midway between irritated and bored, like she was tolerating the world in general.

"I'm not here to tell you anything. I'm here to show you something, Anya." Toki had asked her to follow him into a dark alley and she had done so without a moment of hesitation. Despite her usually indifferent nature, she was quite gullible.

Toki sat on one of the disposed card-boxes, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Anya, I'm not the right guy for you." The words coming out from his mouth felt alien to him. He liked to think of himself as a ladies' man and he'd never tell a girl that he was anything short of Prince Charming..well that was until he met _her_, anyway.

"I know that." She sat beside him. "You might as well have 'trouble' tattooed on your forehead. You barely ever come to school and you've broken just about every school rule by wearing your uniform like _that _and..you are plainly a pervert."

"But you're still my girlfriend." He smirked, which quickly faltered when he remembered why they were there in the first place.

"Yes." She sounded a bit displeased by the thought. "What did you want to show me?"

He pointed his hand towards the steel trash can in front of him and it started rising from the ground. He moved it around in the air without touching it. He didn't look at her as he gently placed the trash can back on the ground. He was quite suprised that she hadn't run away..yet. He didn't look at her as he began explaining. "I'm a Code:Breaker. An agent working for the government to eliminate those that escape the law. Every Code:Breaker has-"

"Eliminate?" There was no hint of emotion in her voice. This was a good sign or a very bad sign.

"Kill. We're supposed to kill them. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth...and evil for evil." He waited for her response but she didn't say anything. "Every Code:Breaker has a special power..that makes them inhumane, supernatural, monstrous..whatever you prefer. My power is magnetism. Anything that has anything to do with magnets, I can control it." He turned his face towards her direction, not looking at her in the eyes. "Well, I've poured my heart out. It's your turn."

She abruptly stood up. "What do you want me to say?"

"Honestly, I was expecting you to run away screaming 'bloody murder' the moment you saw me lifting the trash can."

"I..I don't want to miss my tuition class. How about we meet at eight in the usual place?" she asked and swiftly walked away before he could reply.

"Yeah. Sure." He had a mission at that time, but he'd skip it. God knew that he'd have more than enough time to kick evil butt after she dumped him tonight. Actually, after all this was done, he'd take up as many missions as he could. Nothing keeps his mind off her like killing criminals.

* * *

Their usual place was the local park near the school. Toki was sitting on one of the benches, staring at the mermaid fountain in the centre of the park.

Anya was a practical girl who prioritized studies over everything. It was a wonder they had ended up together. It had all started off as a bet with his classmates where he said that he could even get that stuck-up girl to fall for him. Few months later, he was the one who fell for her.

The girl was very normal (by Code:Breaker standards) and yet she was as cold as ice. But at times she said or did things that would warm up his heart.

"Sorry. I'm late." He whipped his head around towards the direction of Anya's voice.

"You came."

She sat beside him without looking at him. "So I was watching this documentary in Discovery Channel. It was about 'Octopus man'. He has eight limbs. Something to do with his body getting fused with his unborn twin when in his mother's womb. He could have an operation to get rid of the extra limbs but he refused-"

"As much as I love hearing about documentaries shown in your beloved Discovery Channel don't you think we should be talking about something else-" He interrupted her, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Why did the girl _always _have to talk about the damn Discovery Channel? He had declared himself as a psychopathic killing machine/walking-talking magnet a few hours ago. Wasn't that more important? Discovery Channel would proabaly kill babies just to make a documentary on _him_.

"Can you shut up and listen for once in your life?" she snapped at him, and he turned quiet. He realised she wasn't scared of him. Even the strongest power-users thought twice about snapping at him like that. Well, it was not like she had a real idea of what he was capable of. He could snap her head like a twig. " Where was I? Oh, yeah. He refused to take out his extra they showed us his family..and guess what? He has a wife. They interviewed the wife and she told she didn't care if had eight limbs or no limbs. She'd always love him."

"So?" He was getting a bit bored. The damn girl and her blasted Discovery Channel.

"How the hell do you always score higher than me when you can't even figure out the moral of this story?" She sighed when he continued to give her a blank stare. "She loved him although she had eight limbs. That's true love for you. Love is blind. Love hits you with a stupid stick. If she can love 'Octopus man' why can't I...care about you? You're physically less disfigured than him. Who cares if you're a walking magnet? You know there's a bunny-shaped magnet on my fridge and I absolutely adore it."

"Did you just compare me to a man called 'Octopus man' and a bunny magnet?" he said, bewildered.

"That's all I have to say."

Toki stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I'm a Code:Breaker. You're literally committing suicide my being involved with me."

"I kind of guessed that."

"I might have to leave soon, without saying any good-bye. A Code:Breaker can't stay in one place for too long. The moment I agreed to be a Code:Breaker I was stripped of my identity. I'm not someone who, technically, exists. Nothing belongs to me. I exist as a weapon for the government-" He hated saying the truth aloud but she had to know. Why couldn't he just leave her? He was being selfish. Every moment longer she stayed with him increased the chances of her getting killed.

"Do you want me dump you, then?" she asked, impassively.

"That would be the best for you. Walk out of this park and never look back. Forget that you ever knew me-"

"That's a bit hard, considering you're my classmate."

"I'll pull some strings to shift into another class, away from you-"

"I love you," she said.

Toki clenched his teeth. This was never supposed to happen. It all happened due to that damn bet. He should've just dumped her the minute after she had agreed to be his girlfriend, all those months ago.

"In a motherly way?" he hoped.

"Don't ask dumb questions, Toki. You know what I mean."

"I don't know where does this puts _us_."

"Unrequited love bound to a tragic ending. I love you but you don't love me and even if you did...it would never last forever..or..."

"Or?"

She held his hand and shot him a rare smile. "Or we could try, together, to make as many memories as we can. The moment you have to walk out of my life or..I end up _not _alive, atleast you can remeber the times when you were important to someone, when you existed."

He stared at her like a gaping fish for a few seconds. "Whatever makes you think I don't have any pleasant memories?"

"Just looking at you, I know that there are many people who are important to you but you have gone through a lot of deaths, as well. In the midst of all this drama in your life, you never really got to make any pleasant memories did you?"

"You could end up dead."

"I know."

"Then, why?"

"No matter how short life is, it's completeness depends on what it was lived for."

"This is not the right time to quote dead Greek philosophers."

"I'm not quoting a dead Greak philosopher, Toki." She glared at him. "Are you ever serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Walk out of my life and everything will be normal-"

"I'll leave if you want me to, not becuase you think it'll kill me. Do you want me to leave?"

"...no."

She hugged him. "We'll make it work out."

He breathed in the watermelon scent of her hair. Wait- Watermelon shampoo? His girlfirend had to be unsusual, didn't she? "You know nothing."

"I'll try to understand your world."

"You shouldn't."

"Toki?"

"Hmm?

"Shut up."

She hadn't kissed him once in all those days they were dating but that day she touched her lips with his.

* * *

A/N: Kind of crazy about Toki. :D He's the second coolest Code:Breaker (no one beats Yuuki-kun). I can't decided whether I should leave it as a one-shot or publish a few more chapters. It _sucks _that Code:Breaker doesn't have the fanbase it deserves,right? T^T


End file.
